Ruffnuts Rescue
by MaliceInlist
Summary: Hiccup doesn't get Toothless in the beggining but instead mistakes Ruffnut for Astrid and saves her! Rated M for later chapters.  Lemon in later


Ruffnut Thorsan ran quickly through hordes of viking defenders, the heavy water filled bucket that she tugged at her side sloshed its contents across the singed ground. A blast from nearby slightly pushed her back, she grunted and brought the pail up dousing the flames that crept across one of the homes.

"Ruff!" She turned to see Astrid running towards her tossing another bucket of water to her, "Hurry! The main towers on fire!" She nodded and quickly ran along side her snatching a spear from one of the passing vikings. The tower shook as another gush of flames erupted from beneath it. "Hurry!" shouted Astrid dousing out the flames with her pail. Ruffnut did the same never taking her focus off the fire and work at hand. But then she spotted an all to familiar figure, 'Hiccup' she though fondly as he rolled out his new contraption.

Hiccup quickly set up his launcher aiming carefully he shot down a nightmare, watching as it landed a few feet away "Yes! I finally did it!" His excitment was short lived as a zippleback grabbed its partner and flew away, "Come on! Just once..." He rubbed his head and turned to the erupting flames behind him. Hiccup noticed a golden haired figure leap from the flames fending off a gronkle with a long spear, "Astrid!" He murmured confidently but his confidence soon turned to dread as the Gronkle knocked her over, readying its blast. He gasped startled by the beasts sudden attack. Hiccup felt somthing swell in him bravery perhaps? But even if not he ran, so fast everyone else was a blurr as he launched himself at the gronkle. The figure he beileved was Astrid raised her arms waiting for the inevitable, Hiccup closed his eyes and put all his strength into the lunge, striking the gronkle hard in the side. It let out a confuzed crie of pain as the boy drove him and the dragon into a burned fence.

Ruffnut held her arm down in suprize, the Gronkle struggle to get up as Hiccup had firmly grasped its small wings clamping his legs against its stiff green skin. A few of the other vikings looked on in suprize that the weakest viking Berk has ever seen took down a Gronkle in one dive. Hiccups father noticed the commotion that only his son could bring, and rushed to aid him, "Hiccup!" Stowak stopped suddenly his eyes trnasfixed in amazement as his son was flung against the dragons back. But he held firm taking one more yank at the Gronkles wings before it let out a yelp and flung him off retreating. Hiccup let out a grunt as he smakked the ground, but he rose a little blood trikling out of his nose. But the blood pouring out of his nose was the least of his worrys he quickly looked back over at the girl. "Hey are you okay!" He yelled running towards her. Ruffnut shuttered as she saw him reach out and grab her hand, pulling her up to her feet. "Hiccup" she stammered, Hiccup relizing he'd saved Ruffnuts life from the Gronkle looked at her concerned "Oh good your okaaayeee!" He grunted as she trew her arms around him, "Hiccup...of all people you? Thor I don't even want to know thank you!" She felt a few meager tears roll down her cheeks as she let him go. "Son!" The chief ran up to his son a knelt by him "That was amazing! This is what I've been hoping for! Son...you've made me proud!" Hiccup awkwardly smiled up at his father, "Yea thanks dad." He grabbed his waist nad held Hiccup high proud to show his son to the village, Ruffnut couldn't take her eyes off the Haddok, he'd saved her life...

She felt a knot swell in her chest and stared at him, her eyes watered a little but she refused to cry not in front of them. Ruffnut silently shuck back and away from the crowd running off to the docks, she held her chest and kept running reaching the end. She looked out across the ocean, clutching her pounding chest she sat down removing her helmet, letting her neatly braided golden hair flow from its confines. She felt footsteps approaching her soft and gentle across the planks, she looked back to see Astrid standing there "hey" she muttered "hey" she muttered back still looking out across the sea. "Ten minutes...and I've already heard... about you and Hiccup." Ruffnut looked at her friend questioningly "What he did for you...was." She trailed off knowing their was many things that she could say that have probably never been said about Hiccup since birth. "I know she sighed." Astrid put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I think you should...go talk to him." Ruffnut looked up into the stars and stared at the glowing brilliance of the moon, "Like he'd ever want me." Astrid firmly clasped her shoulder "If you never go on you'll never find out...Ruff" She looked at her somlemly soft blue eyes piercing hers. Ruffnut rose and breathed in deeply and gave Astrid a quick but firm hug. "Thanks." she whispered before dissapearing into the night.

Hiccup sat at his desk now not only exausted from the initial confrontation with the Gronkle but with his dad's seemingly never ending cahtter when they returned home. A knock on the door had spared him from any more talk but sure enough he soon heard more foodsteps coming up the stairs.

"Dad I told you...I'm tired just leave me alone..." He heard the steps grow close and a sweet voice answear him "I'm one funny ass looking chief than..." Hiccup shot up there in his home, in his doorway stood Ruffnut Thorson, her hair hung loose flowing freely not braided like normal. She lacked her four horned helmet and armor now only wearing a leather shirt, pants and windbreaker.

"Hey Hiccup." She stammered slightly blushing. "Ruff what're you? Oh about the dragon...I'm sorry if I imbarresed you or somthing but..." She didn't respond but instead took a few steps foreward and trotted to his bed letting herself fall onto the soft covers. "Hiccup...I wanted to tell you somthing..." He turned his chair around and looked intently in her gray eyes. "I want to...uhhh you know go out with you...like on a date." He didn't know how to answear "I guess being straighforeward was a little to much?" She chuckled. Hiccup was brought out of his momentary shock and tried to answear. "Well...I...I mean...I...y...ye...yes?" she smiled and stood back up walking over she gave him the warmest smile she could muster and gently pat his shoulder. "Thanks Hic... yea before I forget..." She shyly smiled and at first she turned away, Hiccup was ready to say somthing before she smashed her lips against his. He felt lightheaded at the fact a girl had kissed him, but at first he thought it to be a curse until he relized how truely beautiful she was. Ruffnut parted her lips and she too dizzily walked out the door.


End file.
